Not Part Of The Plan
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When a homeless Sirius takes shelter in Farmer Remus' barn against the horrible weather, neither of them could have known what would come of it. For Liza


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Prompt List at the Bottom of the page.**

* * *

 _Written for Liza, who loves Homeless!AU, Farm!AU and wanted an age-difference wolfstar. I hope you like it, love :P_

* * *

 **Not Part Of The Plan**

* * *

Devils and ghosts, cats, princesses and zombies walked the streets, and for the first time in a month, Sirius felt free to walk amongst others. Almost five weeks on the streets had left him looking somewhat worse for wear, and London wasn't the easier place to survive with no money and no home.

People could be cruel.

He'd been chased, kicked, punched, called names and even on one occasion, spat at. Why did people not realise that he didn't want to be homeless. If he had a choice, he'd have a lovely little flat, he'd have food on a regular basis and shower before donning clean clothes.

It didn't help that once upon a time, he'd been one of those to look down on homeless people. Granted, he'd never hurt any of them, but he'd been one of those who walked past them determined not to look as they begged for spare pennies.

"Nice costume, mate!"

Sirius tipped his head to a mini Frankenstein as the kid ran past with his friends. He could only wish that his 'costume' was actually a costume, and that he wasn't facing the harsh British winter on the streets.

Of course, he could swallow his hatred of his family and go home. He could take the beatings, could promise to be better, to fall in line with them, but he knew he couldn't.

As bad as life on the streets was, going home would be infinitely worse.

* * *

Days faded into each other as Sirius left the familiar streets of his childhood in favor of the country roads on the outskirts of central London. While there was less chance of finding help from people in the countryside, there was also less chance of coming face to face with the brutes who'd hurt him just for existing.

The November weather was harsh, and often times Sirius would find himself making the best of woods, taking shelter between trees, and once, inside a large bush on the side of the road. His skin was full of tiny nicks and tears where he'd caught himself on branches.

His clothing had also moved from bad condition to terrible condition. He'd found a coat in a skip, and triple checking that nobody was watching, he'd wrapped himself in it, thankful for the warmth it offered - even if it smelled awful.

One evening, mid November if Sirius had to guess the date, found him walking late into the night. He'd been searching for a suitable place to get a few hours sleep, but had found nothing. The bushes were all too compact for him to crawl his way inside, and he hadn't passed a wooded area for three days.

To make matters worse, the rain that had been trickling for hours had turned into sheets, pounding down so hard it was bouncing off the floor. His coat tucked up around his head as much as he could manage, Sirius kept his head down as he walked but it made no difference. In minutes he was soaked to the bone.

Unable to cope any longer, he changed direction, slipping through the bars of a gate and heading down a travelled path. The farm house he approached was dark, not a single light around. Knowing it was too late to knock, Sirius slipped around the side of the house and towards a barn.

Thankfully finding the doors not padlocked, Sirius pulled open the side door and moved inside. Thankful the dryness, he felt his way in the dark to the back corner, sliding down the door onto a bed of hay.

Hopefully, the farmer wouldn't be too angry with him in the morning.

* * *

Remus pottered around the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil. He'd been up for two hours, and had fed the animals and mucked out two of the barns. He'd only to reset the bedding and collect some more hay from the storage barn before he could call it a day.

He loved winter in some aspects - certainly the lighter workload was welcome after the long hours of summer and autumn, but he also hated the loneliness that winter brought with it.

Without the markets, Remus didn't leave the house much beyond doing the odd food shopping trip, and he spent far too much time alone.

With a sigh, he pulled his coat back on and headed back out into the horrible weather. Better to do the work first, he would better enjoy his hot chocolate with extra chocolate once he knew the work was all done.

Pushing the door open to the storage barn, his first thought was that he was dreaming. A young man, no older than twenty, was lay fast asleep on one of the hay piles, almost naked. Worn clothes lay beside him, laid out carefully.

"Excuse me?" Remus said loudly, his hand automatically moving to rest on the handle of the shovel by the door.

The young man awoke instantly, his eyes wide as he stared at Remus for a moment before scrambling into the corner, grabbing his clothes as he did.

"I'm sorry, sir," the man said, his voice hoarse. "The rain last night, and it was late, and I didn't want to wake anyone, but I needed shelter, and I'm sorry -"

"Stop," Remus murmured, raising a hand. The young man fell silent immediately. "Finish getting dressed, and you can help me move the hay to the other barn to make up the beds for the animals. Then, you'll come with me to the house, and we'll get some food in you. You look like you haven't eaten for a week."

"I don't expect charity, Sir," the young man muttered, standing up. "I can work, I'm good with my hands and I'm not scared of hard work. I just… I don't know how much longer I can stand being outdoors."

Remus sighed. "Don't call me 'Sir'. My name is Remus, and you will help me with the work around the farm, but you won't be staying in the barn. I have a spare room in the house, and…"

Remus trailed off. He didn't want to tell the handsome man that company would be a blessing for Remus. For all he knew, the kid was a hustler, and would clean him out given the chance. Somehow though, he trusted that the younger man was sincere.

"We'll figure it out," he finished.

"Sir, Remus, I… thank you. I'm Sirius," the young man walked forward hesitantly, holding his hand out.

Remus shook it, offering Sirius a small smile. He was already trying to think if he had any clothes for the younger man. All of his would undoubtedly be too big, but he thought he might have some of his older clothes still in the attic.

He'd have to have a look.

"Come on then, Sirius. We'll get the animals sorted, and I'll introduce you to the best invention known to man."

"Oh?"

"Hot chocolate. With extra chocolate, marshmallows and squirty cream."

Remus' smile widened when Sirius snickered, but he couldn't help but wonder why the younger man's cheeks flushed. He also couldn't stop himself how to make it happen again. He was quite enchanting when blushing.

* * *

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. A night in a barn had led him to a room of his own, fresh clothes, and a full belly. Not to mention a hot older roommate.

Remus was gorgeous. Him, with his cardigans, and his chocolate and his kind smiles, Sirius was quite sure the man was his guardian angel.

He'd never before met anyone so kind, so… unselfish. He'd never had someone help him before, not without expecting something in return. All Remus seemed to expect was a conversation and some company.

Sirius didn't ever want to leave, though he knew eventually he'd have too. Freeloading, no matter that he helped out as much as he could, didn't sit well with him.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

Breaking from his thoughts, he turned to find Remus watching him with his head tilted.

"I'm heading out to the shops. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," Sirius replied, smiling. "Do you need me to do anything while you're out?"

Remus shook his head. "We've done the work for today. I'll be back in a few hours." He was about to turn away. "Actually, if you can fetch some firewood in from the shed? It's going to be a cold night."

Sirius nodded. "I'll get it done."

Sirius watched Remus leave, before he let his head drop into his hands.

Falling in love with his guardian angel hadn't been part of the plan.

* * *

Remus pulled the truck up to the side of the house, lugging the bags out with him when he climbed out of the cab. Smoke was coming out of the farm house chimney and he smiled, happy that Sirius had thought to get the fire going early. It really was bloody cold.

Entering the kitchen, Remus stopped dead. Sirius stood in a too big apron, singing along to the radio as he stirred a pot on the stove.

"What's all this?" Remus asked, putting the bags on the table.

Sirius jumped, turning around quickly. "I… You do so much for me. I just… wanted to say thank you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Remus replied. "You didn't have to though, you know? I don't expect anything."

"I know," Sirius said, smiling. "I made double chocolate chip cookies too."

Remus' eyes widened. "I take back my last sentence. You absolutely have to keep doing that."

Sirius laughed. "You haven't even tasted them yet!"

"It's chocolate," Remus replied with a shrug as though that was all that mattered.

Sirius thought, where Remus was concerned, it probably was.

* * *

Sitting on the couch in front of the fire, Sirius felt his eyes dropping. Leaning against Remus, he let the fall, drifting into a light sleep. He could feel the ghost of a hand wandering through his hair.

Remus watched his house guest sleep, and couldn't stop himself from running a hand through the long black locks. He'd admired the beautiful young man since his arrival, and seeing him now, dressed in a slightly too tight t-shirt and lounge pants that fell low on his hips, he couldn't stop himself from wishing that things could be different.

Spring would be along before they knew it, and Sirius had already begun to make noises about leaving, no matter that Remus had told him he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted. He could understand Sirius' aversion to 'freeloading', but Remus didn't see him like that.

He'd been a great help with the farm over the winter, and Remus knew that as soon as Spring arrived, the workload would double. If Sirius stayed, it would save Remus having to hire a farm hand for the summer season.

There was also the undeniable fact that Remus would be devastated if Sirius were to leave. He'd grown used to the younger man's presence in his home and in his life and he didn't want to lose him. If only he were ten years younger.

Sirius stirred against Remus side, making Remus remove his hand sharply, not wanting to be caught.

"You smell fantastic," Sirius murmured sleepily, pushing closer into Remus' side. "Love you, Remus."

Frozen where he sat, Remus blinked with disbelief.

Three seconds passed before Sirius shot up in his seat, his eyes wide and panicked, staring at Remus.

"I'm sorry, I didn't uh, I shouldn't, umm -"

"Did you mean it?" Remus asked, his eyes boring into Sirius'.

Flushing prettily, Sirius nodded before ducking his head.

"I'm too old for you," Remus whispered, though he reached out to take Sirius' hand in his own.

"You're not," Sirius argued. "You're perfect. Just the way you are, Remus. Perfect."

Sirius chanced lifting his head to look at Remus, seeing that his cheeks were just as red as Sirius assumed his own were. Leaning forward slowly, he brushed his lips against Remus'.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, lifting a hand to caress Sirius' cheek.

Sirius pressed their lips together a second time, this time longer, his fingers gripping Remus' cardigan. Remus melted into the touch, wanting it to much to allow his protestations gain any ground.

When they pulled away, Remus couldn't believe how sexy Sirius looked with his hair mussed and his lips swollen and pink.

"You're going to be the death of me, Sirius," he muttered.

"I do love you, Remus."

Remus nodded. "Stay with me. No more talk of leaving. I want you here."

The beaming smile was all the answer Remus needed and he pulled Sirius with him as he leant back into the sofa, pressing another kiss to the younger man's lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Written For;**

 **Writing Club, Days of the Month** \- World Homeless Day - Homeless!AU

 **Writing Club, Themed List** \- Costume

 **Around The World** \- Saint Kitts and Nevis - Sirius Black

 **Friends** \- S3Ep6

 **Ways To Say 'I love you'** \- 36. "We'll figure it out."

 **Are You Crazy** \- 209. Chocolate Chip Cookies

 **Halloween Character** \- Skeleton - Sirius Black

 **Word Count - 2129**


End file.
